Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a charging technology, and in particular, to a charging method and an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
With the lifestyle changes, nowadays people's lives have a close relationship with portable electronic devices such as mobile phones or tablet PCs. Based on the power limitation of the battery, takes the mobile phone as an example, after the mobile phone is continuously used for one to two days, the mobile phone is generally needed to be charged. Generally, the portable electronic devices can not only be charged via an adapter connected to an electrical outlet, but also be charged through a universal serial bus (USB) interface connected to a computer.
The usual USB charging specification includes standard downstream port (SDP) specification, charging downstream port (CDP) specification, and dedicated charging port (DCP) specification. The corresponding charging current of the SDP specification is below about 500 mA, while the corresponding charging current of the CDP specification and the DCP specification may be up to about 1.5 A.
However, takes the mobile phone charged by the notebook as an example, when the notebook performs a state transition, such as the operating system of the notebook changes from a normal working state (such as S0) into an abnormal working state (such as S3), the notebook may stop charging the mobile phone due to the system compatibility issues.